Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sprinkler structure.
Related Art
Conventionally, as illustrated in the structures in FIG. 1 of an exploded perspective view of “Improved Sprinkler Structure” with Taiwanese patent certificate number 1353888, a water guiding pipe 11 inside a sprinkler 10 is used for guiding water in. A positioning connector 12 is used for controlling the wiggling direction of a push rod 131 inside a movable seat 13 in order to control the direction of a wiggling seat 132 in order to change the direction of water flowing out from a water guiding passage 133 disposed above. Thereby, the rotation direction of an impeller 134 can be controlled and the rotation of the sprinkler 10 can also be controlled. Furthermore, as illustrated in the structures in FIG. 2 of a sectional view of “Automatic Water Inlet Switching Device of Sprinkler” with Taiwanese patent certificate number 1273883, a manual push rod 131 is disposed inside a movable seat 13 of a sprinkler 10. Through the wigging of the push rod 131, the direction of a movable wiggling seat 132 can be changed in order to change the direction of water flowing out from a water guiding passage 133.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the water guiding passage 133 of the conventional sprinkler 10 is perpendicular to the impeller 134. The water current pressure impacts the impeller 134 directly to cause the impeller 134 to rotate too fast. As a result, the sprinkler 10 wiggles too fast and cannot sprinkle water evenly and stably. Because the push rod 131 inside the sprinkler 10 for controlling the water current direction is formed as one plastic piece and the push rod 131 gets old and embrittles easily, the sprinkler 10 cannot change direction. As shown in FIG. 2, in order for the push rod 131 to be able to push the movable wiggling seat 132, the length of the push rod 131 has to be long enough to be able to generate enough acting force to move the movable wiggling seat 132. As a result, the push rod 131 gets damaged easily because of the excess force exerted on it or if it is operated improperly.